Just Coffee
by John M. Nox
Summary: Tsuna has done some pretty awful things and backed out on a very special day on his life causing great pain to his beloved, he tells his story to a complete stranger in hopes that he'll understand. HibXTsuXMuk Short story with short chapters hope you like
1. Storytelling

**A/N: Short story in honor of those who have asked me to do a Hibari Tsuna Mukuro story this is for them I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter One

"Storytelling"

Tsuna walked inside the café, he had been driving for who knows how much time and all he wanted was a cup of coffee so he could continue on his way to who knows where. When he entered the café everything was quiet Tsuna looked around and saw that he was the only customer, he didn't care after all he'd gone through alone made him feel better in some way.

He sat at the bar, he inspected the café even more he was a bit surprised when he saw a very familiar object sitting behind the counter he couldn't help but to let out a small smile time passed once again and Tsuna waited several minutes for someone to take his order, he was about to leave when a man with short red hair, green eyes, white skin and slender figure and wearing a brown vest with a white shirt below came out of the kitchen, he walked up to Tsuna with a pen and a notebook.

"What can I get you?" He asked smiling at him.

"Just coffee please" Tsuna asked looking at the guy.

"You look tired" The waiter stated while he was serving the cup of coffee.

Tsuna didn't know whether to continue the chat with the man or to simply tell him that he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he saw once again the object behind the counter and smiled, the truth was that Tsuna had been bottling up a lot of feelings recently, feelings he couldn't share with his family because he was afraid of what they may think of him however this guy was a complete stranger right? This was probably the last time he was ever going to see him so what was the big deal?

"I am" Tsuna sighed "I've had a lot of things on my mind"

"You need help? Sometimes talking to someone helps you with that" The waiter answered giving Tsuna the cup of coffee he had asked for.

"Thanks but I don't even know your name" Tsuna responded taking a sip of the coffee, it was warm, it kind of made him feel less depressed.

"Oh, even better" He said "You don't have to say any names just nicknames so you don't feel embarrassed or anything" He said smiling.

There was something about his smile that made Tsuna suddenly trust the guy, it was as if that smiled somehow seemed _familiar._

"Al right" Tsuna replied taking another sip of his coffee.

"You can call me Moony" He said pouring himself some coffee "My friends call me that because I always take the night shift when I work here at the restaurant"

"Talking about that, is it normally this empty?" Tsuna asked looking again at the restaurant.

"Mm hm" The guy nodded "That's what makes it such a great job, everything is calm and quiet. But enough about that, what about you?"

Tsuna was thinking that he really couldn't tell the story right if he changed all of the people name´s so he decided to keep them but without letting Moony know. "They call me Tsuna" he said and sighed "But not because that's my name but because they say I look a lot like my father Tsuna"

"It hurts when they compare you to someone doesn't it?" Moony asked as if he was remembering a painful memory related to that.

"It sure is" Tsuna replied "Anyway tell me a bit about yourself Moony, if I'm going to tell you something very private about my life I only hope you trust me too"

"Sure" He replied smiling "Well let's see mmm I have two brothers and one sister, I rarely get to see my Family but not because of work or anything it's just that sometimes we get on each other's nerves so we kind of get along in small doses, I've been in jail and I'm getting married next week"

Tsuna was surprised at what the red headed had just said, he didn't look like the kind of guy that would go to jail, Moony saw that look of concern on Tsuna's face and laughed a little "Don't worry I didn't kill anybody, it's just that it was a big misunderstanding but mi fiancé helped me get out"

"By escaping?" Tsuna joked raising an eyebrow

"No, by doing some research on the true criminal" He smiled at the memory of his fiancé.

"She sounds like a really great person"

"He" He said laughing a little "I should've said I was gay"

"Don't worry" He said "I'm gay too"

"Anything else you want to know about me?" Moony asked serving himself more coffee.

"Nah, I guess that's enough" Tsuna smiled "I guess it's my turn" Moony nodded and Tsuna continued speaking "Well, my family is really really big but not all of them are blood related, most of them are people who mean a lot in my life, I've never been in jailed although I did get a lot of detention back when I was in high school for running around in my underwear"

Tsuna and Moony laughed at the statement but stopped when Tsuna suddenly got depressed again and had a hard time looking for the words to continue "And I was going to get married but I backed out"

"Why would you that?" Moony asked feeling kind of angry at his new friend.

"Because I didn't want to hurt him" He answered with a pain expression "He was far too important to me"

"Well, aren't you going to tell your story?" Moony asked.

"You have to know his story takes place three days ago, when my engagement was public and people were congratulating me and my fiancé, everyone seemed so happy for us, everyone except one person"

"Who?" Moony asked with curiosity

"The person that loves discipline and holds it as high as a flag, the guy who is so passionate yet so cold a person who can make you feel so much pain but at the same time love him beyond imagination" Tsuna cleared his throat

"I'll tell you the story of the man who ruined my life by making me feel love, Hibari Kyoya"

**A/N:I know it's short but this story is supposed to be, it's probably going to be about five or six chapters long and each one is not going to have more than 1000 words because this is a story I'm going to work in my spare time.**

**Also I have one coming out for D. Gray Man this week and another for KHR…..I'm really excited thanks for the support. Please Read and Review**


	2. The First Time I said It

**A/N: Warning! Major fluff in the next text. I take no responsibility of diabetes or high sugar levels that this might cause to the readers.**

**Also the "XxXxXxXxXx" divide Tsuna's point of view when he is telling the story from when I'm telling the story. Hope you understand it.**

Chapter Two

"The first time I said it"

"Ok, then I'll start telling the story when I fell in love with Hibari" Tsuna said looking at moony.

"Wait" He said serving himself more coffee "If you're going to tell me a story at least tell it the right way"

"The right way?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Well, yeah" He replied sitting back down "How am I supposed to know why you left the guy at the altar when I don't know why you wanted to marry him in the first place or even IF you wanted to marry him"

"Of course I wanted to marry him" Tsuna answered "I guess I jumped a bit too far ahead"

Moony simply nodded.

"Well" Tsuna scratched the back of his head nervously "Where should I begin?"

"How about from when you had your first date?" Moony asked smiling as if remembering his own first date.

"Ok" Tsuna agreed taking a seep from his coffee.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

To be honest with you I've never been the kind of guy who shows his emotions every chance he gets on the contrary, I try to hide them and I only reveal them when there's the need to. I want to trust my partner that he knows that I love him and that he is the most important person in my life because honestly I've never been keen on people saying "I love you" every day, maybe because I'm afraid that if I say it so much with time it'll loose its meaning. After all, the words "I love you" are not be scattered around freely. I know what you're thinking, what kind of person would like to marry someone who doesn't say "I love you"? Well I guess the answer to that, is my fiancé.

The day I we had our first date I was so nervous I couldn't speak freely and I kept jabbering nonsense I could see that bothered him and out of nowhere he grabs my hand and leads me to an alley, I was so afraid he'd punch me for being a dork and a very bad boyfriend but he didn't, once we arrived at the alley and he made sure nobody could see us he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me. Of course the kiss took be me by surprise but I couldn't turn him down, I loved those lips and I loved his presence it's just that I couldn't say that to him, it was too soon.

When the kiss ended and we parted for air, he whispered in my ear: "stop being nervous and act like yourself, because after all that's the Sawada Tsunayoshi I like" After hearing that I felt a burden be lifted from my heart, I felt so happy that I didn't have to watch what I said and how I acted, I could act like myself.

First, I took him to a movie, I really can't remember which one it was or what was it about because, well because I didn't watch it every time I could I'd glance at the man sitting next to me and smiled, I knew he couldn't see him because it was too dark but I still couldn't keep my eyes off him. Then I felt a slight tingly feeling in my hand, it was a warm feeling and I noticed he had his hand over mine, he looked at me as if he wasn't sure it was okay to do that and I simply squeezed his hand to let him know it was great to do that.

The movie was long and as time passed I started to get closer to him without noticing, by the time an hour had passed I was really close to his shoulder, practically resting my head on it. I was so close I could smell his scent, a smell that drove me crazy, in the good way. It was strong yet overpowering, it was powerful yet gentle and it made him want more than simply being close to him. When the movie ended I had my hand on top of his and my head on top of his shoulder. When we were exiting the theater he asked me if I liked it and I smiled and answered: "I'd like to do it again" I guess he didn't understand and simply laughed.

After the movie we walked around the park, simply chatting about nothing important, we merely talked because we liked to look at each other's eyes and get lost in them, at least that's what I did and I hoped he did it too. Before we knew it was dark and we decided to get home, so we headed to his apartment and after I'd go to mine. Now that it was dark he took advantage of it and took my hand as we walked, I blushed a lot and tried for him not to notice but he did so grabbed my face and placed a small kiss on my face, I don't know if he did it to make me blush even more or simply because he wanted but anyway I appreciated it, no I loved it.

At the end of the date we both couldn't stop smiling, maybe because we had a great time on the date, maybe because we found each other funny or maybe because we simply liked being next to each other, personally I really hoped it was the latter one. When I left him at his apartment I kissed him goodnight and thanked him, he asked what for? And I replied: "For being there with me". That what seemed impossible turned possible because his smile got even wider and kissed me even deeper, with more passion and love, needless to say that swept me off my feet and I dare say I felt somewhat "heavenly", I loved his kisses and I loved him but I couldn't tell him that, it was too soon and I didn't want to scare him away.

When I got back to my place I was smiling and I'm somewhat ashamed of saying that I was………humming, I know nobody hums nowadays, but I was! I loved him and I loved everything that had to do with him and that made me EXTREMELY happy and apparently I hum when I'm EXTREMELY happy. Needless to say I couldn't sleep the rest of the night because I was replaying every special moment of the date and, well……………..I had an anatomical "need" to please.

The next day I couldn't concentrate about work, every time I'd get I would start daydreaming about meeting him and hugging him and kissing him and touching him, I checked my cell phone every five minutes to check if I had missed calls and I'd get really sad when I saw that message: "O missed calls".

When I got home I ran to my answering machine and saw jumped out of joy when I heard that robotic voice say: "You have one unheard message" I placed the "play" button so hard I was afraid I'd break the thing but then I heard his voice and felt my heart skip a bit when he started talking:

"Hey, Tsuna………..well………………..I, um don't know what to say……………..I had a lot of fun yesterday………and well I…………would lov-I mean like it if well…………we could go on another date…..this time I get to choose where…..I mean not that I didn't like where you took me yesterday! Of course I liked the movie, after all you were there with me! But………………how to say………ummm………..I wish to…………………ravish you…………on my terms now…………………Anyway……I ummm…….guess I'll wait …………for your call"

I know it's a bit corny to memorize that message but I did, it showed me that he was as nervous as I was yesterday. I immediately grabbed the phone to call back but then a better idea came to my mind.

When he opened the door he saw me sweating and panting, he worried about what had happened and I told him I had ran from my place to his to which he showed me a confused face, after all running isn't that important when you have a car. But somehow running seemed like a better idea. So when I regained my breath and had a couple of glasses of water I hugged him and nuzzled my nose in his neck because I wanted to remember his scent in case he didn't want to see him after hearing the words I had to say to him.

After the embrace ended I took a moment to see him and memorize every detail of him. His purple hair with the rebellious part at the end that stood up no matter how much he tried to put them now making his head look like a pineapple, a very loveable pineapple. His small nose resting in the middle of his two different colored eyes, and that mouth that produced the deep and hypnotizing voice I loved. Once he made me snap put of my daydreaming I talked.

"I got your message, Mukuro" I started very nervously but I tried to hide it "And I'd love to go on a second date with you" He smiled and tried to hug me but I kept him at arms length, he was surprised and had a hurt look on his eyes.

"Before you hug me" I said "I want to tell you something and I know this is going to sound weird, specially since we've only had one date but I need to say it because I feel that if I don't my heart is going to explode" He looked even more worried at me.

"I love you" I said blushing but still looking straight at his eyes "I love you Rokudo Mukuro, I fear that might drive you away but I love you and everything that has to do with you" I looked at the floor trying not to think that he might ask me to leave right that moment.

He grabbed my face and kissed me. God I missed his lips and his touch, the moment the kiss deepened a moan escaped my throat but I didn't care, I loved the feeling of it the feeling of him so close to me because he wanted to be close to me.

"I love you too" He told me after we parted for air "Sorry you had to be the first to say it"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wow" Moony said smiling "I can't believe you remember it so well"

"It was one of my favorites day in my whole life" Tsuna said smiling to himself "Of course I wanted to remember it the best I could"

"I can't believe the first time you said "I love you" would be the same time you had your first date with him" Moony said.

"What can I say? My heart works fast" Tsuna replied.

"Can I get you anything else? Donuts, cake, cookies?" Moony asked.

"Coffee is fine" Tsuna said smiling "Just coffee is fine"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/n: Did you like it? I mean it has soooooooooooooooooo much fluff I thought I'd get diabetes writing it but still I like it. This story was going to last only five chapters but I'm thinking about adding more chapters I don't know yet. I guess it's up to you.**


	3. Engaged

**A/N: I'm sorry I've been gone so much time but I was writing for other of my storie****s**** and****well****,**** I have a life****,**** believe it or not. So umm, like always I do not hold any responsibilities over some of the diabetes cases that may be caused by so much fluff in this chapter. Sorry, but I guess fluff simply follows me around everywhere I go!**

Chapter Four

"Engaged"

"Your boyfriend sounds like a really lovely person." Moony said, taking another sip from his cup of coffee.

"He is." Tsuna responded, eyes focusing on the background. His mind was somewhere else right now, remembering the good times with Mukuro before he made he worst mistake of his life. "Well, more like ex-boyfriend now."

"I'm sure he still loves you." Moony tried to comfort him.

"I don't think so. You don't love someone who stands you up at the altar." Tsuna replied clenching his teeth when he said it out loud. He really hadn't intended for things to come to that, but he'd rather have to pull Mukuro out of his life than to cause him more pain.

"Tsuna, I think there is something you need to understand about love. You can't simply turn it on and off. If he loved you like you say he did, it is quite hard to believe that he could stop caring about you just like that." He said, snapping his fingers to get his point across.

"I don't want to face him, I don't deserve his forgiveness." Tsuna said, holding back his tears.

"Right." Moony noticed how things were getting a bit too depressing and wanted to change the subject "How about you tell me how you proposed to him?" He said trying to make Tsuna remember the good times he passed with his fiancé…or more like ex-fiancé?

"Mmmm, well it's not that good of a story." Tsuna remembered how it happened and couldn't help but blush.

"Wait before you start, let me get the cheesecake. Love stories are so much better with something sweet to enjoy them with." Moony said running off to the kitchen enthusiastically and returning seconds later with two dishes and a cake, after serving himself and Tsuna a piece he spoke, "Ok then, begin."

"Umm, well first of all you have to understand that I really don't have much sense when it comes to love. I'm honest when I say that I'm denser than concrete when it comes to picking up signs." Tsuna admitted with a small blush across his cheeks.

XxxXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXXxXxX

It had been a year since our first date and we were still as in love with each other as that day I ran to his home and confessed to him. We still kissed and hugged each other like the first date and every day we were dying to spend more and more time with each other. My friends Gokudera and Yamamoto knew about or relationship and helped me with my work so we could have more dates.

Yamamoto, one of my dearest friends said he accepted my choice but begged me to take care and not let love blind me. I knew he had his doubts about our relationship, after all Mukuro was a man that had caused great damage to me before and it was only natural that Yamamoto wanted me to be careful. Now that I think about it wasn't until Yamamoto had a "private" conversation with Mukuro that he supported me at a 100. I still don't know what happened in that meeting; Mukuro told me he was sworn to secrecy and Yamamoto simply would laugh and put his hand on my shoulder whenever I asked.

Gokudera on the other hand...well he was a bit harder to get through. You see he held this huge grudge against Mukuro so the fact that I was dating him kind of made him feel hurt and worried about me. I've never thought of him as my right hand man, but instead as a big brother who is always watching over me. I remember that every time he'd see Mukuro he'd clench his fist and mutter something to himself. I didn't like to see him like this so I had a chat with him and promised him that if Mukuro ever hurt me again, he was allowed to punch him to his heart's content. He said it wasn't a lot but it was enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Why didn't that Gokudera guy accept Mukuro right away?" Moony asked.

_Because he once tried to take over my body so that he could rule the worl__d, _Tsuna almost said. He liked Moony but he wasn't in the Mafia and therefore Tsuna couldn't break the Omerta, so he tried to "normalize" the situation to the point where Moony could understand part of the situation. To tell him that Mukuro wanted to posses his body but ended up taking possession of his heart was something that would put both of them in danger.

"Because he was one of my most important enemies in the corporate world." Tsuna lied with a smile he had become so accustomed to use.

"I see." Moony nodded. "But I do have a question, Tsunayoshi. How did you know he wasn't setting you a trap? I mean he had tried to hurt you once, why did you believe him now?"

Tsuna sighed and put down his coffee, truth be told he had expected this question, but that didn't mean he could answer it. It was not because it would be dangerous, but because to this day Tsuna didn't know exactly how he managed to trust Mukuro. When the illusionist joined the Family as his Mist Guardian Tsuna could feel a change of heart, he couldn't explain it but whenever he looked into his beautiful eyes he didn't see any trace of dishonesty of wish for vengeance.

"Well, I guess I trusted him because I wanted to believe him." Tsuna answered. He hadn't told this to anyone, not even to Mukuro because it was somewhat embarrassing. But this wasn't Mukuro, it was a complete stranger that was helping Tsuna get over himself. "Since the first time I saw him I had a small crush on him, it wasn't so big that I'd blush when I saw him but I liked him. I truly did. So when the opportunity came for both of us to work together a little piece of me couldn't help but hope that he would feel the same way."

Tsuna turned to see Moony and cocked an eyebrow when he saw Moony's eyes widened in surprise. Tsuna paid little attention to it and returned to his story about how he asked the man of his dreams to spend the rest of his life with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Ok so like I said, I'm really dense when it comes to picking up signals. One day, out of the blue, Mukuro comes up and asks me that if he were to buy me a ring, would I wear it? I absently minded answered "yes". To me it wasn't more than a simple question that he probably made out of curiosity. Thank God Yamamoto was there when he asked me and seconds later when Mukuro exited the room he came rushing and asked me about what I was planning on doing. I asked, "with what?" to which his only answer was a deep sigh and a friendly hug. It took at least half an hour for him to explain to me what he had meant with that question.

"He's thinking about marriage" He told me, practically spelling it out.

The chat went on with him asking me whether or not I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I was pretty young when it happened and yet, my immediate answer was yes. I couldn't think of someone else more appropriate for me to spend the rest of my days with other than with the man that I loved. So many ideas started flowing inside my head about how to propose to him. A lot of things came to mind, messages in the sky were too cheesy, the ring inside a cake was too classic and the walk around the beach was too simple. Every idea that made its way inside my brain was quickly thrown out because of some flaw that came to mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what did you do?" Moony asked eating another piece of cheesecake.

"Well, after several hours of brain storming I came to one conclusion: If I wanted to propose to Mukuro in a way he'd always remember I would have to think outside the box." Tsuna said lost in his own memories.

"Tsunayoshi, you're stalling. Hurry up and tell me!" Moony was clearly desperate to know. Tsuna couldn't blame him; he WAS stalling, but not because he was ashamed or anything but because he was thinking of a way to tell him without giving out too much information.

"Ice."

"Ice?" Moony repeated in confusion.

"He always loved snow, he said it was the most beautiful thing on earth" Tsuna said "So, one day I asked him to meet me for a romantic walk around the woods." The brunette was considerably redder than when he started telling the story. He could still remember how nervous his voice was when he left the message on Mukuro's cell phone.

"So?" Moony asked jumping on his seat from anticipation.

"I went to meet him and we took that walk, we talked, we laughed and we kissed" Tsuna let out a happy sigh and closed his eyes trying to go back to that beautiful memory stored in his mind "After a few hours of wandering around he finally asked me how I was planning on taking us back to the city." the brunette let a small grin spread across his face "You see, he thought all that time we had been simply walking around but in reality I was quietly guiding him towards a lake."

"A lake?" Moony asked.

"By the time we got there the moon was already shining so bright and the stars gave me the atmosphere I wanted to make the promise that was supposed to change my life." Tsuna got back to reality, his happiness decreasing considerably, "When we got there, the lake was completely frozen, hard enough that you could step on it without risking dying." Tsuna said remembering Mukuro's face when he saw the lake and the snow gently falling down over them.

"How did you freeze a whole lake?" Moony asked in curiosity.

"Umm, well I used some machine that ice rings hire to keep the stage in state." Tsuna lied quickly. The truth was that he had used Zero Point Breakthrough and had called Chrome in for a favor. After all, Mukuro was the most important person to her; she was really eager to make him happy and if that meant to create the illusion of falling snow, then falling snow Tsuna would get.

"Wow…" Moony sighed tilting his head back and sinking in his seat, "That's so romantic Tsuna! I can't believe you would do that for him."

"So we walked to the center of the lake holding hands and right there I asked him to stay by my side for the rest of our days. Of course he said yes and kissed me right then and there. It was the single most wonderful day of my life." Tsuna said remembering every detail that came to mind, how the heat of Mukuro's body felt against his, how his lips tasted sweeter than ever and how his arms around him made him feel incredibly happy and safe. If it had been up to him he would've stayed like that forever but reality came and blew his dream away. No, reality wasn't to blame, but instead it had been Tsuna…Tsuna and Hibari Kyoya.

"So, in the middle of this happiness how does Hibari Kyoya come in?" Moony asked his voice getting a bit more nervous. Not that Tsuna noticed, the brunette was in fact denser than a ton of bricks.

"He, was supposed to be one of my groomsmen." Tsuna said looking down at the floor, unable to face anyone with the overwhelming sense of shame filling up in his chest.

"But somehow I ended up sleeping with him."

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxX

**A/N: OMG who saw that one coming?! I sure didn't, seriously, that plot bunny came to me like right now! So it's kind of late here so I'm leaving you guys for another while. Probably not as long because I really want to finish this story so I can concentrate on other stuff.**

**Read and review please!**

**Thanx so much Jen for helping me out! U are the best!**


	4. Kissed back

**A/N: I've been gone for too long haven't I? But wait! Before you start lighting your torches and sending me death threats you'll be happy to know this story is planned to be finished in three weeks time or sooner, since I want more time to concentrate on the rest of my fics I need to finish this one as fast as possible, I'm guessing it'll take two or three more chapters to finish it, soooo here it is, next chapter of "Just Coffee"**

Chapter Four

"So you slept with him huh?" Moony asked trying his hardest to concentrate on his cup of coffee, keeping his stare away from the brunette, it was just too hard to look at him after what he had just said, several uncomfortable minutes passed by, Moony not speaking because he couldn't find his voice and Tsuna because the shame he was feeling was like a cork that made him shush.

"I think I should go" Tsuna said getting out of his seat and starting to walk out of the diner, he had been right after all, he shouldn't have talked to someone about this, what had he been thinking talking to someone about how he ruined his marriage before it even started.

"No, wait Tsuna!" Moony suddenly blurted out, grabbing the brunette's forearm stopping him from leaving, for a moment there Tsuna could have sworn his touch was……….

Tsuna turned to look at the waiter who had a very weak smile on his face but this time at least he was looking at him, it made Tsuna feel less…..dirty. "S-Sorry I acted that way……it's just that…….i-it was a surprise to find out that you cheated on the man you loved" Moony stated tightening his hold on Tsuna so he didn't go away.

Tsuna let go of a heavy sigh, feeling partly relieved that this stranger still held some kind of respect for him "I didn't cheat because I wanted…………w-well I did want to b-but not in _that_ way" Tsuna rambled, he was really surprised at the fact that even though this whole chaos had been on his mind since he slept with Hibari he still couldn't express himself properly, maybe because there was no possible way he could express himself over how he ruined the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

"Well, sit down and tell me why you did it" Moony said pulling him towards the closest chair "I'll serve us some more coffee since I think we'll be up for a while" Tsuna hadn't notice but it was getting rather early in the morning, he thought this diner must be really unpopular since up until now, he had been the only customer to cross those doors, in some way he was glad for it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had been a virgin until Mukuro arrived, he was the first one to take me and I'm so incredibly happy for it. To know that my first time had been with the man I love, that it was his hands the firsts to caress me in such a loving way and his body the first to make me feel like I was about to die and go to heaven, I will always treasure that feeling; if I ever do gather up the courage to kneel at Rokudo's feet and ask for forgiveness I'll find comfort in the fact that I will always remember out first night together and even if he says no, that memory will always be in the back of my mind.

I admit I was looking forward to the honeymoon, staying in a romantic hotel sweet with a view to the sea in an exotic city filled with interesting places but we'd never actually go and visit them because we'd be too busy in the bedroom making love to one another to actually do it. God, it appears as if I've been daydreaming of that time ever since the engagement was announced.

XxXxxXxXxxxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXX

"Tsuna, you're getting out of subject"

"I am, aren't I? Sorry but I simply can't help it, it makes me really happy and really sad to remember that, but I can't help my mind from going to those places"

"No problem" Moony said taking a sip from his coffee in order to hide the slight blush across his cheeks, Tsuna had basically told him about the first time he had lost his virginity, needless to say it made him remember of some things he used to do with his fiancé himself "Just tell me about what happened with Kyo-kun" He said watching how Tsuna completely changed the look in his eyes when Moony reminded him what had happened him with Tsuna and Hibari.

"You're right" Tsuna cleared his throat "So like I was saying…….

XxXxXxXxXXXXXXxXxXxXxXxxXx

Hibari was supposed to be one of my best man but things got a little out of hand, I have to admit it was partly my fault b-but I completely regret ever doing it; I lost control over my actions and I'm not using it as an excuse. You see, my big brother Ryohei wanted to throw me a party, the type where there is alcohol and strippers and… well lets just say it wasn't something I was really looking forward to but because I didn't want to hurt his feelings I went along with it, not knowing how it would all end up.

As time passed several strippers approached me saying they wanted to give me a lap dance to "celebrate my future marriage" or at least that's how Ryohei put it, I turned them all down of course. All of them were extremely attractive women but they paled in comparison with Rokudo, he had something that drove me insane with desire, something those girls didn't have.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

"Wait a second…." Moony said raising an eyebrow "I thought you said you didn't feel attracted to women"

"I don't" Tsuna answered smiling "but, well let's just say that my big brother isn't the brightest person on the planet and forgot that small detail" the brunette could remember how awful Ryohei felt and apologized all throughout the evening saying he had planned the entire party as if he was the one getting married the next day, Gokudera would've thrown a dynamite stick at the guy and Yamamoto just laughed at the whole situation.

"No offense but your brother sounds………stupid"

"And yet I loved him" Tsuna replied smiling.

XxXXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Since I didn't have anything better to do I preferred to concentrate more on my drinking than in my dancing with naked strippers. I rarely drink as much as I did that night, after a few hours I remember seeing everything blurry and being extremely happy for……..some reason I can't really remember, my friend Gokudera noticed I was drunk and decided it was best to take me home or Rokudo would kill him for having me walk down the aisle with a hangover. I can remember some things that happened but not everything and like I said before, everything was blurry so don't expect much detail.

Gokudera was helping me get over to his car when the least expected person came, my silver haired friend was so surprised to see that person that he accidentally dropped me. Gokudera's black haired girlfriend was looking at him with her piercing chocolate eyes, I swear I heard my friend swallow when he stuttered her name.

"H-Haru?" He asked, I blinked several times from the floor to focus my blurry gaze on the woman in front of me, there she was wearing some sort of cocktail dress that showed her beautiful legs, with make up and her hair perfectly arranged. I managed to see how she was tapping her foot furiously on the floor and her arms were crossed, although I didn't exactly see it I knew she was blushing from anger.

"Gokudera Hayato!" She yelled, my friend immediately realizing I was still on the floor helped me up, when he did he whispered to my ear a slight 'sorry Tenth' and released a heavy sigh over what he knew was going to be an ugly fight "I was in the middle of Chrome's baby shower when I get a call saying you were in a strip bar with your dumbass friends! You know how embarrassing it was to go from strip bar to strip bar at this hour looking for you?!" She sounded really angry and I felt really bad for my friend but seeing as how I was somewhat intoxicated I couldn't really intervene.

"It's the Tenth's party!" He tried to defend himself but it was of no use.

"Yeah right! I know perfectly well that Tsuna is gay, why would he have his bachelor party in a strip bar with women?!" I couldn't help but smile about how much trouble Gokudera was in.

"No, wait! It was all lawn-head's fault!" Gokudera yelled when he saw Haru walking up to him with her fist high.

"We're going to go back to the baby shower and you'll have to explain to Chrome why I had to excuse myself right when they were about to cut the cake! You understand?!" Even though what was going on was serious I couldn't help but fantasize about how good a piece of cake would taste right now.

"But the Tenth-"

"Already took care of it!" Haru turned around to her car and a man got out of the passenger seat, his hair matching the dark night, his narrow eyes looking at the condition I was in and starting to walk towards us.

"Wibari-zan?" I asked hazily, when he was close enough for me to get a look at him. I remembered hearing that he preferred going to Chrome's baby shower as head of security than spend the night with a 'bunch of drunk herbivores' I believed he called us.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi get up, I'm going to take you home to try and save what's left of your pride" he said coldly, I know he sounds a very cold and serious person…………….and he is but, somewhere deep down I've always thought that he had some sweet spot for his friends……….very, very , very deep down.

With that said he grabbed me from Gokudera's arms and swung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, the sudden movements almost made me want to throw up but I managed to keep it down my stomach. Without hearing any of my words of protest he opened the passenger door of my car and threw me inside and violently closing the door. I think that part of me was happy that someone got me out of that party, truth be told I was having a really bad time in there so when I heard that I was leaving I felt somewhat relived.

Hibari drove me to my house and I'm pretty sure he insulted me several times during the trip home but I can't remember exactly what it was because of the alcohol, my eyes were starting to close because of how tired I was and before I knew it I was being carried over to my couch by Hibari, instead of putting me down gently he pretty much dropped me, not caring if I landed safely or not, obviously he wasn't happy over my behavior.

"I'll make you a coffee with extra caffeine" He said "Pineapple head would kill me if he found out you were drunk the night before your wedding"

"He's still in Chrome's baby shower, isn't he?" I asked shyly "He told me it was easier for him to just stay at her house instead of driving all the way back here, so its more likely he won't be coming home till tomorrow afternoon" I said trying to relax my nerves.

"Here" he said handing me over a cup of coffee, I sat up slowly trying not to throw up in the process and taking a sip of the coffee, after one sip from that thing I felt as if someone had hit me in the face with a ton of bricks. That thing had something so much punch inside that I felt I wasn't going to sleep for three days.

"Tsuna how drunk are you exactly?" He asked. I was immediately taken back by how he called me by my name, since it was Hibari who was speaking he normally called people by 'you' or 'herbivore' so when he called me by my first name I was surprised, I focused on trying to find an answer to his question and I couldn't help but try to lighten up the mood with a stupid joke.

"Probably so drunk that I won't remember any of this tomorrow" I said chuckling, of course I wasn't that drunk since I can remember to a certain clarity the events of that night.

"Good" he said, and with that he slapped the coffee off my hands, spilling it over my carpet. I turned to look at him surprised but all I got as any sort of response was his lips on mine. Time seemed to stop, I was surprised over what was going on but I didn't find the strength in me to reject him and so………………

I kissed back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxXxXxXxX

**Yes, I know the chapter sucked.**

**Yes, I know I'm a terrible author.**

**Yes, I know that I suck at describing the situation Tsuna is in.**

**Yes, I know this chapter is short and doesn't make up for the time I was gone but I'm sorry.**

**But no, I won't rewrite the chapter because I'm way too busy right now to even try to do it.**

**Read and Review and Happy Days of the Dead! (In the country I'm currently in we celebrate Days of the Dead and not Halloween)**


End file.
